gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigods
Demigods were the children of Gods/Titans and humans and even nymphs and nature spirits. They possessed human souls and were vulnerable to old age and death like mortals; however, their godly blood allowed them to achieve feats not usually possible by most humans. While most demigods were created much like regular mortals, children of Athena are born a different way. In this way, Athena remains a virgin goddess. It is unknown if other virgin goddesses or gods in general have a special way to have children like Hecate. While gods mostly only have one to two children with each of their consorts, there have been exceptions, including Apollo and Acacallis and Dionysus and Ariadne (when she was a mortal). Demigods were completely indistinguishable from humans. Demigods also have a distinct scent due to a spell cast by Lamia, a monstrous daughter of Hecate, which allowed monsters to find them. List of Demigods *Heracles, son of Zeus *Perseus, son of Zeus *Theseus, son of Poseidon *Achilles, son of Thetis *Tantalus, son of Zeus *Thrax, son of Ares *Evadne, daughter of Poseidon *Chios, son of Poseidon *Cercyon: son of Hephaestus *Eleius: son of Poseidon *Hyrieus: son of Poseidon *Neleus: son of Poseidon *Taras: son of Poseidon *Thasus: son of Poseidon *Lycus: son of Poseidon and Celaeno *Chimaerus: son of Poseidon *Lycus. son of Poseidon and Alcyone *Lycus: son of Ares *Triopas: son of Poseidon *Taphius: son of Poseidon *Crinacus: son of Zeus *Lacedaemon: son of Zeus *Kolaxes: son of Zeus *Aeacus: son of Zeus *Corinthus: son of Zeus *Calabrus: son of Zeus *Geraestus: son of Zeus *Taenarus: son of Poseidon *Taenarus: son of Zeus *Ialmenus: son of Ares *Daedalus: son of Athena *Eupalamus: son of Athena *Sicyon: son of Athena *Milye, son of Zeus *Alagonia, son of Zeus *Carnus, son of Zeus *Dodon, son of Zeus *Kronios, son of Zeus *Spartaios, son of Zeus *Kytos, son of Zeus *Pollux, son of Zeus *Aethlius, son of Zeus *Opus, son of Zeus *Opus II, son of Zeus *Lacedaemon, son of Zeus *Myrmidon, son of Zeus *Meliteus, son of Zeus *Cres, son of Zeus *Thebe, daughter of Zeus *Thebe: daughter of Zeus *Helen of Troy: daughter of Zeus *Orchomenus: son of Zeus *Achilleus: son of Zeus *Actor: son of Zeus *Olenus: son of Zeus *Olenus: son of Hephaestus *Urea: son of Poseidon *Phager: son of Apollo *Ileus: son of Apollo *Amphithemis: son of Apollo *Mopsus: son of Apollo *Oncius: son of Apollo *Phylacides: son of Apollo *Phylander: son of Apollo *Garamas: son of Apollo *Saon: son of Hermes *Saon, son of Zeus *Pharis: son of Hermes *Polybus: son of Hermes *Podalirius: son of Asclepius *Machaon: son of Asclepius *Periphetes: son of Hephaestus *Mygdon: son of Ares *Biston, son of Ares *Aeropus, son of Ares *Hyperbius, son of Ares *Taenarus, son of Poseidon *Syleus, son of Poseidon *Astacus, son of Poseidon *Dicaeus, son of Poseidon *Palaestinus, son of Poseidon *Pelias, son of Poseidon *Phaeax, son of Poseidon *Phorbas, son of Poseidon *Nauplius, son of Poseidon *Nausithous, son of Poseidon *Nausinous, son of Poseidon *Cercyon, son of Poseidon *Lelex, son of Poseidon *Leucon, son of Poseidon *Eurytus, son of Poseidon *Cteatus, son of Poseidon *Hippothoon, son of Poseidon *Hippothous, son of Poseidon *Hyperenor, son of Poseidon *Poltys: son of Poseidon *Byzas: son of Poseidon *Caucon: son of Poseidon *Chthonius: son of Poseidon *Astacus: son of Hermes *Palaemonius: son of Hephaestus *Palaestra: daughter of Poseidon *Acragas: son of Zeus *Solymus: son of Zeus *Solymus: son of Ares *Thoon: son of Dionysus *Melanippe, daughter of Ares *Thestius, son of Ares *Tereus, son of Ares *Phlegyas, son of Ares *Pylus, son of Ares *Molus, son of Ares *Cydon, son of Hermes *Eudoros, son of Hermes *Dolops, son of Hermes *Myrtilus, son of Hermes *Eleusis, son of Hermes *Aethalides, son of Hermes *Autolycus, son of Hermes *Bounos, son of Hermes *Astacus, son of Poseidon *Busiris, son of Poseidon *Alcippe, daughter of Ares *Tmolus, son of Ares *Nomion, son of Apollo *Deithus, son of Apollo *Halirrhothius, son of Poseidon *Abas, son of Poseidon *Anthas, son of Poseidon *Hyperes, son of Poseidon *Aon, son of Poseidon *Amykos, son of Poseidon *Amyrus, son of Poseidon *Althepus, son of Poseidon *Erythras, son of Poseidon *Euphemus, son of Poseidon *Eurypylus, son of Poseidon and Astypalaea *Eurypylus, son of Poseidon and Celaeno *Eurymedon, son of Dionysus *Keramos, son of Dionysus *Euanthes, son of Dionysus *Latramys, son of Dionysus *Tauropolus: son of Dionysus *Phlias: son of Dionysus *Oinopion: son of Dionysus *Peparethos: son of Dionysus *Phanos: son of Dionysus *Enyeus: son of Dionysus *Phliasos: son of Dionysus *Staphylos: son of Dionysus *Thoas: son of Dionysus *Dius: son of Apollo *Telegonus: son of Circe *Alacomenus: son of Polyhymnia *Locrus, son of Zeus *Lycastus, son of Ares *Orithyia, daughter of Ares *Parrhasius, son of Ares *Sithon, son of Poseidon *Melas, son of Poseidon *Alebion, son of Poseidon *Bergion, son of Poseidon *Aloeus, son of Poseidon *Aloeus, son of Helios *Branchus, son of Apollo *Lycorus, son of Apollo *Melaneus, son of Apollo *Memnon, son of Eos *Minos, son of Zeus *Ixion, son of Ares *Mneseus, son of Poseidon *Autochthon, son of Poseidon *Belus, son of Poseidon *Rhadamanthus, son of Zeus *Pelasgus of Arcadia: son of Zeus *Sarpedon, son of Zeus and Europa *Sarpedon, son of Zeus and Laodamia *Sarpedon, son of Poseidon *Orpheus, son of Apollo *Pirithous, son of Zeus *Epaphus, son of Zeus *Iasion, son of Zeus *Endymion, son of Zeus *Lamia, daughter of Hecate *Agenor, son of Poseidon *Amphion, son of Zeus *Eirene, daughter of Poseidon *Zethus, son of Zeus *Arcas, son of Zeus *Aethusa, daughter of Poseidon *Dardanus, son of Zeus *Bellerophon, daughter of Poseidon *Acraepheus, son of Apollo *Cychreus, son of Poseidon *Cymopoleia, son of Poseidon *Oncius, son of Apollo *Erymanthus, son of Apollo *Eurydice, son of Apollo *Ialemus, son of Apollo *Cycnus, son of Ares *Cycnus, son of Apollo *Delphus, son of Poseidon *Delphus, son of Apollo *Apis, son of Apollo *Linus, son of Apollo *Zeuxippus, son of Apollo *Philammon, son of Apollo *Ion, son of Apollo *Anius, son of Apollo *Ascalaphus: son of Ares *Miletus: son of Apollo *Eleuther: son of Apollo *Phemonoe, son of Apollo *Coronus, son of Apollo *Polypoetes, son of Apollo *Laodocus, son of Apollo *Dorus, son of Apollo *Iamus, son of Apollo *Eriopis, Daughter of Apollo *Hippolyta, daughter of Ares *Penthesilea, daughter of Ares *Antiope, daughter of Ares *Otrera, daughter of Ares *Eitinus: son of Apollo *Lastena: son of Hermes *Malaeredos: son of Poseidon *Casynatus: son of Apollo *Lynkios: son of Hades *Somydonus: son of Zeus *Leriphon: son of Ares *AITHLIOS The first King of Elis (in Southern Greece), son of Zeus and either Protogeneia or Kalyke. *AKHEILOS A Lydian boy (Asia Minor), son of Zeus and Lamia, who contested with the goddess Aphrodite in beauty. *AMPHION A King of Thebes in Boiotia (Central Greece). He was a twin son of Zeus and Antiope. *ARGOS The first King and Eponym of Argos (in Southern Greece). He was a son of Zeus and Niobe. *ARKAS A King and Eponym of Arkadia (in Southern Greece), son of Zeus and Kallisto. *ARKEISIOS A King of the islands of Ithaka and Kephallenia (in Central Greece). He was a son of Zeus, or according to others, of Kephalos and Prokris. *ATYMNIOS A Lord of Krete (in the Greek Aegean). He was a son of Zeus and Kassiopeia. *DARDANOS The first King of the Troad (in Asia Minor). He was a son of Zeus and Elektra, born on the island of Samothrake. *DIOSKOUROI, THE Twin Princes of Lakedaimonia (in Southern Greece) born from an egg laid by Queen Leda. One of the pair, Polydeukes, was fathered by Zeus, but the other, Kastor, was the son of Leda's husband Tyndareus. *EMATHION A King of the island of Samothrake (in the Greek Aegean). He was a son of Zeus and Elektra. *ENDYMION A King of Elis (in Southern Greece). He was the son of Kalyke, either by Zeus or her husband Aithlios. *EPAPHOS A King of Aigyptos (Egypt, in North Africa), son of Zeus and the much-suffering Io. *GRAIKOS A King of the Graikoi tribe of the Pindar Mountains (in Northern Greece). He was a son of Zeus and Thyia. *HELENE A Queen of Sparta (in Southern Greece), wife of Menelaus, who eloped to Troy with her lover Paris. She was a daughter of Zeus by Leda or the goddess Nemesis. *HELLEN A King of Northern & Central Greece and Eponym of the Hellenes (or Greeks). He was, according to some, a son of Zeus and Pyrrha (though others say his father was Pyrrha's husband Deukalion). *HEROPHILE A Sibylla (or Prophetess) of Libya (in North Africa) and later Delphoi in Phokis (Central Greece). She was a daughter of Zeus and the Libyan queen Lamia. *IARBAS A King of the Moors (of North Africa). He was a son of Zeus and an African Nymphe. *IASION A Prince of the Island of Samothrake (in the Greek Aegean) and Chief-Priest of the Samothrakian Mysteries. He was a son of Zeus and Elektra. *KEROESSA A Nymphe or Princess of Byzantion (on the Bosporos Strait separating Europe and Asia). She was a daughter of Zeus and Io, and mother of Byzas (founder of the famed city). *KOLAXES A Lord of the Tauric Khersonese (in North-Eastern Europe), son of Zeus and the Nymphe Hora. *KORINTHOS A King and Eponym of Korinthos (in Southern Greece). He was a son of Zeus (or, according to others, of Epopeus). *KRINAKOS A King of Olenos, Akhaia (in Southern Greece). He was a son of Zeus. *KRONIOS A Lord of the island of Rhodes (in the Greek Aegean), one of three sons borne to Zeus and the Nymphe Himalia. *KYTOS A Lord of the island of Rhodes (in the Greek Aegean), one of three sons borne to Zeus and the Nymphe Himalia. *LATINOS A King of Latium (in Central Italia), son of Zeus and Pandora. *MAGNES The first King and Eponym of Magnesia (in Thessalia, Northern Greece). He was a son of Zeus and Thyia (or, according to others, of Aiolos and Enarete). *MAKEDON The first King and Eponym of Makedonia (in Northern Greece). He was a son of Zeus and Thyia. *MANES The first King of Lydia (in Asia Minor), a son of Zeus and Gaia. *MEGAROS The first King of Megara (in Southern Greece), son of Zeus and a Sithnid Nymphe. *MELITEUS A Lord and Eponym of the town of Melite in Phthiotis (in Northern Greece). He was a son of Zeus and Othris. *MYRMIDON A King of Phthiotis (in Northern Greece) and Epynom of the Myrmidones tribe. He was a son of Zeus and Eurymedousa. *PELASGOS A King of Arkadia or Argos (in Southern Greece) and Eponym of the Pelasgian tribes. He was a son of Zeus and Niobe (though others calls him a son of Poseidon and Larissa or an Autokhthon (Earth-Born). *PEIRITHOUS A King of the Lapithai tribe of Thessalia (Northern Greece) who, according to some, was a son of Zeus and Dia (though most authors say the father was Dia's husband King Ixion). *POLYDEUKES A Prince of Lakedaimonia (in Southern Greece) who with his twin-brother were known as the Dioskouroi. Polydeukes was the son of Zeus and Leda, while his twin brother was the son of Leda's husband Tyndareus. *SAON The first King of the island of Samothrake (in the Greek Aegean). According to some he was the son of Zeus and a local Nymphe (but others say he was a son of Hermes and Rhene). *SARPEDON 1 A King of Lykia (in Asia Minor). He was a son of Zeus and Europa. *SARPEDON 2 A King of Lykia (in Asia Minor) who fought in the Trojan War. He was a son of Zeus and Laodameia. *SPARTAIOS A Lord of the island of Rhodes (in the Greek Aegean), one of three sons borne to Zeus and the Nymphe Himalia. *TARGITAUS The first King of the Skythia (in North-Eastern Europe), son of Zeus and the daughter of Borysthenes. *TITYOS A Giant of Orkhomenos (in Central Greece) who was, according to some, a son of Zeus and Elare (though others say he was a fatherless son of Gaia the Earth). *ZETHOS A King of Thebes in Boiotia (Central Greece). He was a twin son of Zeus and Antiope. Trivia Demigods are really known to be born from the union of many beings involving one god. They can be born from two gods (such as Orpheus: Apollo and the muse Calliope, or Acragas: Zeus and the Oceanid Asterope), a god and a nymph (Abas: Poseidon and Arethusa), and usually a god and a mortal.